The Kingdom Chronicles: Death's Archive
by i-image-n
Summary: (AU Sequel) The war has ended. Peace throughout all Iantica is finally spreading through the now-united kingdoms, or so they thought. Under the label of peace, lies a new darkness that is slowly rising to power. Paths become entangled in a strange twist of fate to an end not seen. What will loved characters like Levy, Lucy, Gajeel, Natsu and more do with the new threat they face?
1. Prologue

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Hey readers of Fanfiction, I know its been forever, but here is the...(drum role please)... sequel to the Kingdom Chronicles! Now all you random readers that clicked this story, please read the first story! You might be a bit confused... The Kingdom Chronicles was my first fan fiction ever so I promise the writing and storyline gets _so much better_ later on (probably by chapter 3). Now the readers who read the first... I hope you enjoy! Follow it, favorite it, and of course review it! It gives me encouragement to write faster(; **

* * *

**Prologue:** ** _Before the War._**

 _Run._

That one word floated around his head like a snake, slowly coiling itself around every dark corner of his mind.

 _Run. Run. Run._

"Who's there?" He demanded, only darkness surrounded him. Run? He had no where to go. He was stuck in a prison of black.

 _Run, run as fast as you can._

"Why? Who are you? Answer me!" His words became frantic. His dark eyes strained to see through the dark fog. He moved slowly, as if walking in water, his body sluggish and heavy.

 _They are coming, run. You aren't safe, run._

His voice turned from frantic to pleading, "Who? Who's coming?" He squinted, and the dark fog cleared, revealing a silhouette of a woman. He couldn't see her face, but he knew that the strange soothing voice in his head was from her. He struggled through the foggy chains that held him. When did they even wrap around him? He didn't know, but he did know he had to get to her, he needed answers, but his chance was disappearing as the woman turned to leave.

"Wait!" He tried to cry out, but no voice came. It was like he was incased in black ice, unable to move, unable to speak, and it frightened him.

The woman was getting further and further away though he violently struggled against his restraints, "Wait! Come back! Who? Tell me who!"

The woman kept walking, unable to hear the man who was so desperately trying to get answers, she took one step, then two steps, then three until eventually she disappeared behind the curtain of dark fog.

"Wait!" He screamed, and shot up only to hit something hard, knocking him back down on the soft ground. _A bed?_

Blinking in confusion, He looked up to see the annoyed, and bleeding, face of his brother. Rubbing his forehead, he looked down to see he wasn't covered in foggy chains, but his scratchy torn-up blanket. His mind slowly cleared as he recognized the wooden floors, stacked stone walls, and other simple furniture that made his and his brother's room.

"What?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the bright morning sun that peaked through the holes in the old roof and the small open window on the left wall.

"Are you okay, Gray?" He jerked, noticing his brother's face extremely close to his, no wonder his brother got hit when he shot up.

Rubbing his forehead again, Gray squinted at his silver haired twin, "I'm fine Lyon. I guess it was a bad dream, did I wake you?"

Lyon blinked his silver blue eyes and cocked his head, ignoring the thin stream of blood that dripped down his face, "You were tossing about and screaming."

Gray moved his hand from the forming bump, "I was? Mm well I'm fine now"

Lyon's slightly concerned face turned to his normal face of superiority, leaning back to inspect his brother more, "Well don't wake up mother and father, they already have enough on their plates, they don't need to know that their youngest son was having _bad dreams_."

Gray supposed that was the end of his brother's sympathy, "First of all, you are only minutes older then me. _Minutes._ Second…" Gray's roughness softened, "I would never add another burden on them."

Lyons eyes softened too and he ruffled Gray's dark unruly hair, "I know little brother, come on, let's make breakfast."

* * *

The brothers of silver and black finished breakfast in record timing. Their half dressed bodies moving in routine as Lyon gathered the little food they had and Gray started the fire in the ash-filled chimney. Solid like ice, but moving like water, the two dodged each other while completing the morning tasks in the crowded kitchen. Just minutes later, the room was filled with the delicious smell of potato and chicken stew. Lyon set the table while Gray carefully poured the small amount in the only wooden bowels they had. It was simple, but it was enough for them to make it through the day, and that was all that mattered.

"Goodmorning." A soft yet strong voice broke the morning silence. The two brothers turned around to see their mother Ul, walking cheerfully to the table. Though in a dark brown Kelvaden dress, Ul was the sun in their family. They all circled around the motherly smile she gave them, it was a smile filled with love and acceptance. Her short black hair reflected the real sun coming from the kitchen windows and her tanned skin from that sun still shinned with youth. Their father was a little less energetic. He was like a giant as he leaned down to pass under the doorframe, yawning loudly and rubbing his watered eyes. Gray and Lyon looked a lot like their father in his strong build, though they weren't tall enough yet to have to learn down when passing each room. They saw this a challenge they would soon reach. Silver stretched the muscled arms from hard labor, and scratched his spiky dark hair. While Gray's hair was more like his mothers, falling down in his eyes, Lyon's was like his father's, which defied gravity, much like both their rebellious spirits. Though they fought for each day they lived, their family was content and happy. Day after day their lives was filled with hard work and loving memories and Gray wouldn't change a thing.

Sitting round the small wooden table, the four thanked the gods for another meal before digging into the warm breakfast stew.

"Delicious as always," Ul smiled at her sons, proud of her two boys.

"Tastes bland to me," Silver shrugged, but despite his words he devoured his portion in seconds.

Gray lifted a dark eyebrow, "You could always make it yourself."

Ignoring his wife's stare, Silver wiped his mouth, "Now why would I do that when I have two domestic sons to do it for me?"

Gray and Lyon's eyebrows twitch.

"Dear, don't you think its time for you to go to the fields?" Ul slowly stirred what was left of her soup.

Silver looked at his wife's calm demeanor with a just a small amount of fear in his eyes, "Right, time for work I guess." He got up quickly and headed for the fields. He opened the creaking wooden door and looked back at his sons, "training this afternoon so get your work down before then.

"Yes, Father," The two replied eagerly. Silver gave his signature pleased smile before nodding and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Hours later the brutal Kelvaden sun had risen higher up in the cloudless sky. Gray and Lyon worked the unfertile ground, smashing the rough soil with their picks, hoping to find some soft ground to plant their seeds. Pausing, Gray loosened the cloth that had been tied to his dark grey trousers and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The work was hard, and rarely ever rewarding, but looking at his brother who was drinking what little water they had, Gray couldn't help but feel the tight corners of his mouth lift just a little.

"We should head back soon, its almost time for training." Lyon spoke as he shielded his eyes too look at the sun's position. Its rays scorching the ground, making distant lands look as if they were water.

Just when Gray was about to respond, He noticed shadows passing over the ground. _Birds? No, birds are not that big._ His brows furrowed, he looked up to see dozens, no maybe hundreds of _ai dragons_ flying across the sky, each dark wing different. Gray had never seen the race that lived in the volcano lands of Naurnos, and he had never planned on seeing one either. Both brothers stared at the heard, necks straining to follow them, until Gray noticed a couple break off from the front formation and fly towards their run down cottage.

"Come on," Gray barked, knowing Lyon would ignore his harsh tone and follow him anyway. Gray didn't have a good feeling about this, he didn't like the abnormally fast beat his heart was making. Running as fast as they could, the two brothers caught up quickly. Coming to a halt they saw a couple _ai dragons_ in front of their door, with their mother casually blocking them from entering.

Gray's eyes switched to the _ai dragons_ standing on their doorstep, there was six of them, each similar but completely different in their own way. The one in the middle, that Gray could only assume was the leader, was a strongly built and a man of darkness. His wings were made of black leathery scales with red shinning through like blood drops. His long raven hair was spiked, but had a pristine look to it as if he styled it just to make himself look more intimidating, not that he needed to try. The two behind him looked a lot like him, relatives maybe? They was had the same raven black hair, one was built like iron and they other seemed like a passing shadow, one that could easily take you by surprise and be gone before you knew you were on the floor. The other stood behind them with crossed arms and an evil glint in his gold eyes, he had copper hair that shot up and a scar running down his right eye, much like the iron and black Naurnian, but more brutal. The others had to be guards of some sort, because they dressed in red and black armor, seeming like an army from the depths of hell, with their devil wings. The four before him must be nobles or royalty, he thought, their dress much fancier then the soldiers, but at the same time not flashy.

Gray blinked when he noticed the red eyes of the iron-like dragon staring at him, his scale marks slashing across his face and neck like black scars. Gray narrowed his own eyes and straightened his back, he would not feel intimidated.

"What can I do for you?" Their mother smiled in a way that said she wanted them off their land as soon as possible.

The man molded in darkness smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, "My apologies, allow me to introduce myself: My name is Acnologia, King of Naurnos, these are my sons Gajeel and Rogue."

Their mother's hand flew to her mouth, pretending to be flustered, "Oh my! King you say? What is a king wanting at my humble doorstep?"

The king's lifeless eyes slide to Gray and Lyon, Gray stiffened, "I am sure you are unaware, but war is coming. We, the _ai dragons_ , have come to fight along with Kelvadens all over to fight for their freedom."

"War you say?" The deep voice of their father spoke as he walked from around the cottage's corner, hands full of dead wood for their fire pit.

The king didn't nod a hello or acknowledge the presence of their father as he continued to stare at brothers, "Yes, Edhelians have discriminated against you beasts for far too long, wouldn't you think?"

Silver dropped his wood and put a protective arm around his wife, "I don't feel too discriminated against, I am pretty fine with the simple life we live, so _King_ , why are you here?"

"You should treat my father with respect," The smooth voice of Prince Rogue snapped as he moved forward, only to be stopped by his father's hand.

"Don't embarrass me Rogue."

Rogue, looking down, responded quietly, "Yes, father."

"I am glad you asked, Silver Fubuster I presume?" Gray's father's eyes narrowed, unsure how the king knew his name, "This war for freedom will go down in history, we are here to call all young men to the front lines for our good cause."

"The front lines?" Ul whispered, Silver tightened his grip around his wife.

King Acnologia's reptile eyes moved from Gray to Lyon, as if tasting their worth, "I see you have two fine young men right here, of course you would be paid handsomely for your services."

Gray felt Lyon tense beside him and put a hand on his brother's bare shoulder.

Silver narrowed his ice blue eyes, "I'm sorry to say we don't want your money, so if that's all you need then I would like to ask you and your party to leave."

"Hmm…" Acnologia rubbed his chin, "I did hope you would have a different answer, but I guess it can't be helped." He snapped his fingers and in a flash, Gray felt a sharp blade pressed to his neck. His breath halted and he looked from the corner of his dark eyes to see Lyon in the same position.

"How dare y—" Silver growled, but was stopped by the gleaming sword Acnologia now pointed at him.

"Cobra," The king spoke calmly, eyes never leaving the glare of Silver's. Cobra stepped closer, a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, my King?"

"Kill them." Gray's heart dropped.

"Father wait—" Prince Gajeel interrupted before his father's hand lashed out and hit his cheek lightning quick. Gajeel's head jerked from the force and a red welt quickly formed.

"Don't test me Gajeel, one day you will have to be as ruthless as me. Now, let's go." And with that the king turned around and rocketed into the air with such speed and precision, Gray knew there was a reason he was king. Prince Rogue quickly followed and Prince Gajeel, with one more glance and Gray and his family, took off along with Gray's hope.

Silence was between the eight that remained until the copper _ai dragon,_ Cobra, took out his curved sword, "Now, let's make this quick."

Before he could make a swing, Silver and Ul dashed separate ways, Ul taking out the guard holding Lyon with one clean kick, and Silver taking Gray's oppressor with his calloused hand, smashing the guard on the ground with a strength that had been honed in over the years. Rubbing his scratched neck, Gray looked down at the unmoving guards and turned his gaze to the two remaining opponents. Gray thought that there would at least be a small hint of surprise in the dragon's eyes, but Cobra stared at them in glee.

"Looks like I might actually get to have some fun." He laughed. The family of four all narrowed their eyes and pounced on him with lethal grace.

His chuckle deepened, "I can hear you."

Cobra spread his wings and shot to the sky, making all four collide. Pain exploded in Gray's head and he collapsed to the ground. Blinking, he tried to regain his sight quickly, but was too slow when he heard a pain-filled scream. Through the dust that had floated into the air, Gray caught a glimpse of his mother's silhouette with a familiar curved blade penetrating her chest. Gray didn't need to see through the dusty clouds to know it was fatal; it was the metallic smell that pierced his sensitive nose that told him. _Mother._

"Mother!" He screamed as he saw her fall to the ground. He couldn't see, and gods above his body wouldn't move, why couldn't he _move_? He struggled against the fear that was holding him down. He needed to go to her, he needed to stop the bleeding, he need to tell his mother he loved her.

 _Run._

"Ul!" His father wailed. He barreled over to the man that had struck his beloved wife, grabbing a garden hoe he raged and threw it down on the man's head, or at least he tried, but the murderer caught the piece of wood and snapped it in his clawed hand, laughing. He wouldn't cease that awful laughing.

 _Run. Run. Run._

"Oh no, how tragic," the poisonous snack snickered, " Because of the orders of the dragon king, the sweet yet strong mother got struck down, never to hold her sons again, her husband, fights for justice against the killer! But Alas! He is killed soon, alive just long enough to see his only sons die by the hands of the same man." Cobra, with a swipe of his claws, ripped the skin of Gray's father. Like an injured dog, Silver yelped, but tackled Cobra in a bloody embrace.

 _Run. Run as fast as you can._

"Run Gray! Run Lyon!" Silver yelled in pain. Gray blinked sluggishly again and looked to his right. Lyon stood over him, fighting against the remaining guard with all his strength.

"We won't leave you!" Lyon grimaced as the guard swiped at him with his claws. Blood blossomed on his arm, but Lyon quickly picked up a fallen sword and stabbed the _ai dragon_. Over and over he stabbed him, making sure not a single breath of life was remaining.

"Get out of here, or I will personally kill you myself!" Silver growled, his eyes flashing the bright yellow of a coming shift.

 _They have come, run. You aren't safe, run._

Tears threatened to fall from Lyon's eyes. He quickly dropped the sword and ran to his dazed brother, picking him up and putting his arm around his waist, "Don't you dare die," Lyon tried to growl back, but a sob came instead.

Silver stepped back from the snake who was struggling to get back up. Fangs grew and his hands morphed into clawed paws. Before he shifted into his _minya helma_ he gave one last smile, "As if I would." And with that he turned to face his opponent, the dust covering them from sight.

Lyon dragged Gray further, and slowly the weight of the situation clenched Gray's heart. "Wait Lyon! Why are we leaving?! We need to save Mother! We need to help Father!"

Lyon held his brother tight who fought against him, "Gray don't make this harder, we haven't learned how to shift, we will only be in the way."

Gray pushed him off and stumbled back, why was he so weak? "You would leave them behind? You coward!"

"Coward?" Lyon whispered, staring at the stranger that was his twin brother before raising his voice, "Coward?! Who is the coward? What were you doing when mother got stabbed? She's _dead_ Gray. You just sat there!"

"I—" But Gray couldn't finish. What had he been doing? Why had he been so frozen in fear? He looked down at his clean hands. There was no blood on them, not like Lyon's, not like his father's, not like his Mother's chest. "I—" His words continued to fail. He looked up from those shaking hands of his to his brother's eyes that mirrored the complete sorrow that he felt in his soul. Never before had two twins shared such strong connection as the two young men fell to the ground.

"He will come back to us. He's not dead. He will find us." Lyon whispered and rested his head against his brother's. Gray nodded, it was all he could do. He felt so much shame, so much anger and hatred and sorrow. How could one man feel so much at the same time, he didn't know, but the dark emotions continued to swirl until something in him _snapped._

"It's there fault." He said numbly.

Lyon looked at him through his tears, "Who's?"

"That king… those princes… any royal…" Gray's mind clouded over and he saw only one thing, only one goal. Whatever discrimination the king had been talking about, all the injustice and pain he had not seen throughout his life flooded his vision, he would stop the cycle, no more. No more. _No more_.

"We will kill them."

 _Run._


	2. Kingdom of Repair

**Hello Hello! Man it feels so weird writing a story, knowing that if people try to click on this one... they have to read the first...Oh and I did not do this in the Prologue but I do not own any of the fairy tail characters, just the storyline and whatnot.**

 **Funny story soooo this chapter was actually going to be 3-4 parts, but I started writing, and then writing, and then writing all about Levy I had to wait on the other three parts... so this chapter is all about Levy! I think as I grow as a writer I'm trying to pay attention to detail, I'm going to try to use more vocab too and try to not over do it... I hope my small group of readers are enjoying it so far(:**

 **Vocab:**

 **Iantara: iant atara is "old mother" so I made it "iantara" when I write this imagine me saying grandmother or old woman. Only for elves though.**

 **Inya: means female, with the elves especially, I'm trying to use more words like this**

 **Hanwa: male**

 **Okay enough with the vocab, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Levy's footsteps skipped against the uneven cobblestones, her sandals barely touching the ground; like a busy mother bird she flittered about the capital of Edhelos, helping one cottage after another. Light rays peaked behind the clouds, brushing the rich capital in a sunny embrace. Vine-covered walls stood their ground, yet also compromising with the nature that shared space with every brick, stone, and wooden beam that had been built over the centuries. In the past months Levy had been working hard to make the capital her ancestors built strong once again, going around the almost repaired city had become her daily routine. She could have found others to do it, like the various advisors that had served her father, but Levy didn't want to be that kind of ruler, she wanted to know her people, work with them, live like them, struggle with them, and laugh with them, because if she was going to be a representative for her people, she would first and foremost understand their joys and their pain.

As she walked, her golden liquid eyes quickly spotted an _iantara_ hobbling down the street, carrying what looked like a heavy box full of damaged possessions. The old elf struggled, her arms shaking with emotion and effort.

Levy quickly ran to the grandmother, "Here, let me help you with that," She soothed as she lifted the burden off of the lonely elf. Like many elves who had reached past their hundreds, this elf's hair was snow white and pulled into a lose bun, as if she had lost strength halfway through doing it. Her eyes, a piercing white blue from either the overuse of magic or lose of sight, blinked in surprise. Her skin was wrinkled and cracked, and burn marks peeked through the tan peasant dress she wore. Levy tried not to stare and instead turned her eyes to meet the old stranger's. _She must have been caught in the blast a year ago._

"Oh… Oh my, Princess Levian, what are you doing her?" The elf gushed, her voice rough, but sweet in a motherly way. Levy couldn't help but feel a small pang in her chest, this Edehlian _inya_ almost reminded her of her father. She didn't know if it was the white hair or the way she spoke, but Levy decided she would do anything to make this citizen smile.

Levy also knew that the first step was giving a smile of her own, "Please call me Levy, I am not a princess anymore, so really, you don't have to use formalities."

The woman lifted her wrinkled hand to her mouth, "Oh that's right, please forgive me."

Levy laughed, "Do not worry about it, where are you headed to? I would love to help any way I can." She lifted the box in a better position, ignoring the heavy feeling in her arms.

The _iantara_ 's eyes shifted to the box, grief settling in those ancient eyes, "I was just about to head to the woods to bury these memories, I… I lost everything in the war." Her voice scratched while she picked up a broken picture of a well-dressed and cheery _hanwa_ , its edges burnt and ash covering most of the stilled memory.

Levy's heart once again felt a small stab, "Is that your son?"

"Yes," The woman nodded slowly, already in a daze, "He was all I had left, but he served this kingdom well," She closed her eyes and hugged the ruined picture, "He died in the war. They told me he died protecting us till his very last breath."

"He must have been really brave," Levy said, putting one arm on the _iantara_ 's shoulder, "I'm sorry for your lose, I truly am, I wish there was something I could have done."

The other elf opened her light eyes and placed the magic-made photo on the pile of burnt things, "There was nothing you could have done, but there is something you can do now and that is support your people however you can."

Levy's eyes flared, "I will, I promise I will."

"Thank you, my dear," The _iantara_ smiled, her wrinkled face lifting, allowing just a little color return to her cheeks.

Levy in turn smiled back with a radiance that could soothe any pain the elf before her had, "Now, shall we go together?"

"I would like that very much."

* * *

Levy and her new friend walked side by side, passing shop after shop in comfortable silence. The blue haired elf breathed in the smell of wet moss, new growing flowers, and even freshly baked bread. The streets were less busy then they used to be, but Levy could see the progress and hear the familiar sound of hammers and feel the tingle of magic nearby. Yes, Edhelos would be just fine. She may be stuck in the capital, but Levy had already planned on visiting the other villages past their fallen wall that were mostly likely effected as well, if not more. She smiled as two children ran in front of her, laughing and smiling, their small minds already forgetting the horrors their kingdom saw.

The beloved princess did not go unnoticed either, many of the shopkeepers, bystanders, and workers had noticed the royal that walked among them, her pale skin giving off the slightly brighter glow, revealing her bloodline, if her hair had not already given her away. Completely aware, Levy and the iantara kept their pace, even when some of the elflings started dancing around them, asking the princess questions and reaching out to touch her. The old elf gladly observed Levy smiling and talking with the curious elflings as if they were her own brothers and sisters. By surprise a red haired young _inya_ , no more then seven years of age, pulled the simple yellow gown Levy wore, silently asking her to kneel down. Levy, giving that loving smile of hers, obeyed the shy elf.

"Hello there," Levy sang. The elfling stared at the ground, nodding her hello, hands behind her back.

"What's your name, pretty one?" Levy urged.

The girl shook her head, pointing at her smooth throat.

Realization hit Levy, "You can't speak."

Another nod.

"Hmm…" Levy thought lightly, "Then what would you like me to call you?"

The girl looked around until her eyes sparked, pointing at a white flower poking up by one of the streams that ran through the streets.

"Lily? You wan't to be called Lily?" The girl nodded, "Then lily it is."

Excitement blossomed on Lily's face. Hugging the princess, she skipped away with joy in her step. Levy watched the elfling go, wondering how she lost her voice and knowing how much a name could mean.

A heart full of warmth, Levy picked up the box and turned to leave, but felt a small tug again. Looking behind her, she saw Lily there again, holding a beautifully intricate flower crown. Each vine, leaf, and flower twirled around in a crown fit for the princess that had given up her title. Pointing down, Lily asked Levy to kneel down once again. Doing so, Levy felt the small weight of the gift placed on top of her hair. Looking up to meet the dark green eyes of the elf girl, Levy in turn took off one of her gold bangles that held the crest of Edhelos: the golden tree, with its roots spreading into eternity.

"Thank you Lily" Levy looked down at her bangle, "This was giving to me by my father, its very special to me. Say, do you think you can take care of it for me?"

Lily's eyes widened, staring at the gold bracelet in awe, nodding energetically. Levy laughed at picked up her small wrist, slipping the bangle on.

"I know this is sudden, but you can always come to the castle, just show them this bracelet and they will find me." Levy continued, not knowing what was calling her to this young girl, "You know I have a very close friend to me, you kinda remind me of her. Her name was Lucy, and she was mute once too."

Lily's small eyebrows furrowed and her head cocked.

"Yes, just like you, but you know, I taught her magic that allowed her to communicate with me, would you like to learn too?" Lily in turn teared up, from her dirty face and torn black dress, Levy suspected she had never been shown so much love in her life, but Levy was going to change that.

Hugging the young _inya_ again, she rose and picked up the box, "I have to go now, but come by the castle any time okay?"

With her wrist hugged to her heart, Lily nodded and quickly scurried off. Levy turned to see the _iantara_ staring at her, her eyes soft with admiration.

"Now," Levy breathed, "Lets get you to the woods."

* * *

Finally, the two elves reached the privacy of the woods, the tall trees hiding them from villagers' eyes. Levy couldn't help but immediately feel relaxed when surround by the colorful and diverse nature that was the forests all around the elf kingdom. Pines, willows, aspens, any tree you could think of or imagine was there, each standing proud like they themselves were citizens of Edhelos. The grass grew tall and the flowers were numerous. It had been weeks since Levy had gotten a chance to walk the natural paths. Though much like the capital—where the most of the animals were still in hiding—Levy's ears twitched with the sound of birds chirping and deer gliding through the glen. It was music to her elegantly pointed ears.

"You sure do love the forest, Levy." The old voice of her companion broke her out of her trance. Her steps careful and hand resting on each passing tree for support.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" She looked away, surprised that the woman could tell.

"Your face, I know the look of bliss when I see it."

Blushing, Levy spoke, "Well yes, I do love the forest," Walking to a dying oak, she placed her hand on its rough bark, "I believe our people are connected to nature, it brings me peace when I come here."

The _iantara_ smiled, "That it does."

Walking into a clearing, Levy turned to the old elf, "Is this a good spot?"

Bending down, the woman felt the ground, "Yes, this will do," She croaked.

Going over to the spot, Levy traced a symbol in the fertile ground, after mumbling a few incoherent phrases, the ground glowed a light green before caving in and creating a small hole. Scooting back and kneeling on the wet ground, Levy waited patiently as the woman took out each ruined memory, said a silent prayed, and set it in the hole. Tears quickly streamed down the elf's aged face, and her burnt hands shook. When she seemed to be finished, Levy got up and knelt beside her, placing her smooth hand over her companion's wrinkled one.

"May the _Cuila Galadh_ stretch its branches and give him shelter and guidance into the new life." Levy prayed, knowing that this was just as much of a burial for her son as it was for the burnt memories.

Nodding her agreement the lonely mother whispered, "Okay, I'm ready."

Squeezing her hand softly, Levy let go to hover her hands over the ground, letting her magic feel the ground and respond to her imagination. In the blink of an eye, the ground was covered, as if a hole was never there, but the two knew, especially from the small flower the grew in the ruined items' place, forever a symbol of their presence in the ground.

"Levy," The woman whispered.

"Yes?"

"I know… I know you said you are not a princess anymore, but despite you words, despite the counsel's creation and your father's death, you must know that in the hearts of us elves, you will always be our Sapphire Princess, you will always be our new Queen."

Levy felt a hand on her arm and it was her turn then to feel the tears well up. She had been working so hard, so hard to forget the title she had once had. Hearing those words reminded her of the days she had walked her kingdom as a princess, though her steps had been filled with innocent ignorance. She had gone through so much, she had almost forgotten that title, that one name, had always been a gift, a symbol of pride because of her blood ties to the man she called father. Was refusing the title because she was on the counsel an insult and disgrace to Makarov? Was it erasing his impact and the power he had in protecting Edhelos? She didn't quite know yet, but maybe it was time she stopped refusing it, or at least not refusing it _all the time,_ because no matter how much Iantica changed, she would always be a _Queen of Edhelos,_ even if she wasn't crowned, even if her princess title never evolved, that comforting thought settled in her heart.

"Thank you, Levy, for helping me move past this."

"No I should be the one thanking you" Levy stood, "I don't believe I ever asked for your na-" Levy was interrupted by the loud stomping of familiar steps.

"Princess Levian?" A deep voice barked, "Princess Levian? Where is that kid?"

Turning around Levy witnessed her advisor Laxus barrel through the growing vegetation. His gold armor caught the sun when he halted, blinding the found princess. Massive, as if built from rock, the large elf walked over to stand over Levy, eyes narrowed. The scar on his right eye from some unknown, and most likely terrifying, battle jerked in the shape of a lighting bolt. _Lighting Tamer_ , the soldiers had called their general, the man who could control the chaotic lighting magic and who's sandy blond hair stuck up as if he had been electrocuted. Yes, this was Laxus, one of Levy's new advisors and fellow councilman.

"I was looking for you Princess." He crossed his arms, waiting for the answer as to why she had disappeared.

"I thought I told you not to call m—" Levy stopped, trying to break out of her habit, sighing she let him have an explanation, "Sorry, I found an _iantara_ that needed my help, we buried some very special thing to her."

Raising a jagged eyebrow, Laxus looked at her in suspicion, "And where is this iantara?"

Levy's forehead wrinkled, "What are you talking about, Laxus? She's right behind m—" Turning around Levy's words halted as she stared at a perfectly clear glen, with no old elf in sight.

"What? She was right here…" Levy walked all around the small clearing, looking behind the outer trees, but her new friend was nowhere. All that was left was the beautiful flower that had grown from the burial.

Laxus just stared at the small elf he had taken under his wing, arms still crossed like an unmovable doubting statue.

"On my Father's name I swear she was here," Levy said frantically, her head rushing through every detail and word she shared with the iantara.

Laxus's eyes narrowed more, "Don't bring your Father's name into this, you should know better, besides you can't go helping _every single_ old elf and orphan out there, you ave duties to the united kingdoms now and the best thing you can do is focus on the kingdom as a whole."

Levy's cheeks heating she looked down at her sandals, "I can do what I can, I can't help but want to be with the people we're supposed to represent."

Sighing Laxus clanked on over and ruffled her wavy hair, being careful of her flower crown, "Listen, I was going to tell you this when you returned, but we've had some reports of a certain group of rebels not taking the idea of the council kindly."

"The council? Well there has been some protests, let's head to my fath—I mean my—study and discuss it."

Laxus rubbed his nose bridge, "These rebels are different. They have grown in numbers and their threat has been in all of our lands, Ever and I were talking…"

"Evergreen?" Levy questioned. She had no doubt Laxus and the other Edhelian representative spoke in private often, not used to letting the young elf into the details of certain affairs, though she knew they were working on it.

"Yes…" He cleared his throat, "Princess, we believe it is time to call a council meeting, actually if you could send word to the others right now, that would be better."

Levy was surprised at the stone-like Laxus who had always seemed so scary and unapproachable when she was a child had come to her, "Yes you're right, hold on." Turning around Levy brought her hands to her lips and sent out a loud whistle.

In a matter of seconds, a gray _tarai_ zipped into the clearing and landed on the outstretched hand of the princess. Before, Levy had hated the small, shiny, little lizard-scale, but this small reptile was different from Acnologia's who had taken a strand of her hair, this one was from Gajeel. Probably after weeks of training training, the small creature landed on her balcony one day with a note explaining it was his and he was giving it to her if she ever needed his help; well, that time had come.

"Do you have paper?" She asked. Laxus reached in his armor and pulled out a small strip. _So he had come prepared_.

Writing the message quickly with the lead stick he also gave her, Levy tied the note carefully on the dark _tarai_.

Whispering she said, "Bring Gajeel to me," The sent it off with the message that said:

 _There is trouble. Council meeting is needed, so please gather all representatives. ~Levy_

* * *

 **Yay for Chapter 1! I see this as the story finally starting. I'm sorry if it wasn't much, but I really wanted this chapter to reveal where Levy was personally, how her kingdom had been doing, and at least _kind of_ introducing Laxus and Evergreen, no the mysterious old woman and girl are not fairy tail characters... but they are there for a reason! **

**As always please review to let me know how you liked it!(: Love you all and until next time!**


	3. Kingdom of Contact

**Helloooo Readers! Yes yes I am sorry for disappearing... again... with college finals and then starting my job at a camp I took forever to write this chapter. I also had writers block so hopefully this fits your story-needs(; As always, read, follow, review! I love hearing from you guys and my loyal readers know that fuels my writing! Welp I've kept you waiting long enough. Enjoy!**

 ***Remember- ondo is a type of stone and ai literally means small or little.**

* * *

Gajeel stood in front of the engraved _ondo_ stone in silence, on it a name that would forever be swirling in his mind as a memory filled with grief and regrets. His little brother, Rogue, lost because of the greed and evil their father had kept in his darkened heart. Clenching his sharpened teeth, Gajeel knew that dwelling in the past helped nothing and no one, but he couldn't help but wonder about what could have been. What if their father had been different? What if they had not been stuck on the bloody platform that was the royal family? What if he had never been the son of the Blood King? If he could have just one more day with his lost brother… maybe he could have mended the bond that had been warped over the years.

Gajeel heaved a weary breath and turned his rustic eyes to the dark Naurnian sky. The sun fought to peak its rays out of the ask-polluted clouds, though behind the dark clouds it almost glowed crimson and gold from the power of distant volcanoes. Flashes worked as a backdrop for the land of fire. Gajeel's skin hummed with the brutal strength of it all, stretching his clawed fingers and leathery wings that were itching for flight; yet free flight to nowhere would not be possible, his wings were clipped with the duties that grounded him.

"Your death will not be in vain, Rogue." Gajeel sent to the sky, wondering if somewhere beyond, Rogue was flying free beyond those dark clouds.

Turning around to leave, Gajeel felt something soft crush beneath his black boots. Halting, he lifted his foot and much to his surprise, he saw a small, flattened blue flower laying there. Compared to the dark Naurnian atmosphere, the flower shined with color. Kneeling down, Gajeel carefully scooped up the weak flower and its roots. He had no knowledge of flowers, but one growing in Naurnos? It was unheard of, impossible even, but here it was, and though crushed, its beauty stayed strong. A diamond in the dust, a flower in the ash was what it was. Something about its very existence reminded him of the small elf that was all the way on the other side of Iantica. He thought that if the princess were a flower, of course she would choose to grow in soil that had not grown any plants for many years. Tapping the soft petals with his nail, he felt silly even thinking thoughts like that. Like the flower in his hands, he wanted to protect her somehow, someway.

Cupping the flower in his hands, Gajeel looked one last time back at Rogue's grave before gathering strength in his wings and shot up into the sky.

Hot wind slashed at Gajeel's tough skin and he couldn't help it when the grin at the free feeling of flying consumed his face. Swooping in the air he carved a way through the clouds, he decided he didn't care if anyone saw him. Let them think he was playing, he just wanted this moment in the vast sky before the ground called his name.

In just minutes, Gajeel could smell the soot and see the breathing volcano his home had been built in. Its tunnel entrances and jagged towers made to scare dragons in their place, but now it was just a symbol of a past no one wanted to return to. Gajeel didn't even know why he stayed in the castle. Since his return, he had opened the many rooms to those who had been hurt in the war, to those who had been hurt by Acnologia. Too many to count had been affected by his late father's rule. Now it was his turn to make amends, no matter how awkward it was. He had never been the most social prince, but there were new friends by his side that gave him a different kind of strength to be the counsel member he needed to be.

Flying low, he let the pressure of the wind push against his wings until he slowed and landed softly on the black stoned balcony.

"Where have you been?" A deep voice rumbled.

Scratching his head with his free hand, Gajeel immediately recognized the voice of his old mentor, so reluctantly, he turned around to face the _ai dragon_.

"I was visiting Rogue's grave, you got a problem with that?"

The dragon named Lily narrowed his sharp eyes. Though little was in their name, there was nothing little about Lily. His dark brown—almost black—skin was as smooth and hard as rock, Gajeel thought the man probably was as hard as rock considering he had muscles Gajeel didn't even know existed. His firm jawline clenched in a state of annoyance and his silver grey eyes practically glowed against his dark skin. The jagged silver and grey like scales that slashed against his body in a pattern that ran from his baldhead and all down his neck, arms, and torso. It was so unusual for an _ai dragon_ to gave such light scales, and Gajeel knew Lily walked around shirtless just because of that. He wore no tunic or even an under shirt, the dragon instead wore simple white pants with a black sash belt tied around his sculpted torso. His wings were grey, though not metallic like Gajeel's. His leather wings contained that same silver scales that didn't nearly glow as much as the eyes that held more wisdom then Gajeel had ever seen, well excluding a certain winged woman.

"I understand the sentiment of visiting, Gajeel, but we just do not have the time for that right now. The people are waiting to hear from you, people who need you." Lily walked over, well more stomped as the ground seemed to crack under his weight, but that might just have been Gajeel's imagination.

"I don't have to talk to them, I'm not their king." Gajeel hid the flower behind his back, he didn't need Lily to think any less of him.

Lily towered over Gajeel, "You are a part of the counsel, you are one of Naurnos's representatives. I _know_ you know you have responsibilities, you must act on that knowledge, not just think it."

Gajeel gulped, understanding full well his duties, he _did_ want to do what's right, but thinking was better then doing for him.

"Any news on Natsu's whereabouts?" Gajeel huffed, changing the subject.

Lily's broad shoulders relaxed, allowing the topic to be put to the side for another time, "No, that boy is moving faster then ever before. In one city, out to the next." Lily looked out to the land beyond, past the dark clouds, pointed houses could be seen of a nearby Naurnion town, "My guess is that he is somewhere in Kelvador disbanding different riots."

"That idiot," Gajeel groweled, putting the flower in a pocket of his black tunic and clenched the unsmooth railing, "I understand him missing Lucy, but he needs to get his pink arse over here, he's better at dealing with the masses then I am."

Lily rubbed his scruffy chin, having not shaved since yesterday, "That may be true," He ignored the glare from Gajeel, "But there's nothing we can do for now."

Gajeel looked back at the sky, "Come back, Natsu." With those words Gajeel felt a tingling in his body, sniffing the air he smelled something familiar. Quickly, like lighting, a metallic _tarai_ shot from the clouds and swarmed around Gajeel and Lily. The two dragons stood their ground against the wind that came with the little lizard. Gajeel stuck out his arm, silently calling the scale back to its home. The _tarai_ circled one more time before landing softly on his arm, dropping a small note in his large hand before morphing back into the scales like a puzzle piece.

Silence loomed between the _ai dragons_ until Gajeel unrolled the small note. It only took him a second before he turned to the edge of the balcony. Gathering in the air around him, Gajeel stuck out both arms and focused on two scales, slowly two of them disconnected from the rest and buzzed before him. The two new _tarais_ waited as their master ripped the note and wrote two new ones.

"Go, find the Strauss siblings," He said to the first, "And you, go find Natsu, if you can." He said to the second and handed them his impromptu note.

With that the two _tarai_ s zipped away to carry out their missions.

"What's wrong?" Lily questioned the harsh look on Gajeel's face.

"Its Levy," He spoke quietly, knowing full well Lily could hear him, "She needs help, she's calling for a counsel meeting. "

* * *

Mirajanne hummed a simple tune while wiping a stained glass cup with her cloth. She knew full well that the cloth was too dirty and the glass was too stained for it to ever shine again, but she couldn't help but dance behind the bar counter while she worked and cleaned.

"Hey Mirajanne! Another over here!" A regular called.

"You got it!" She buzzed as she worked around like the busy bee she had become. She was so grateful to Cana for taking in the siblings. After the war and their first wave of counsel duties, Mirajanne and her siblings realized they had nowhere else to go, no place to stay. That was when Cana offered the small apartment that was connected to the bar, just a stairwell away. It wasn't much and had needed a lot of work, but it had become home. Many times when they weren't out working in the nearby villages of Kelvador, the Strauss siblings worked the bar with Cana and Gildarts. Of course Cana refused their help at first, but with just a simple smile from Mirajanne, she accepted.

Mirajanne took in the bar and smiled at the usual rowdiness. What a life, she would think, never had she thought that she could reach this much happiness when they had lost their father, but here she was, helping around the dimly lit bar that always seemed to contain laughter and addicting merriment.

"You seem jolly." Mirajanne turned to see none other then Cana leaning against the rack of various liquors, taking a swig of a bottle she most likely grabbed while lounging there. Her hair was her usual unkempt yet beautiful wavy brown, and her corset top giving more accent to her feminine figure then any beast or elf or dragon would dare.

The oldest Strauss smiled and handed a customer his mug of frothy beer, "Why shouldn't I?"

Cana smirked and folded her arms, not noticing the small portion of amber liquid that had spilled out of her bottle, "I would think that a counsel member would look more… stressed. You _do_ have a kingdom on your shoulders."

"Yes well, the stress comes and goes," Mirajanne responded softly, "I would like to think this peace could last forever, and while it may not, I can not take this time for granted."

Cana grunted, "Well I'm glad Miss Protector can take a step back and relax."

"Have I not before?" Mirajanne questioned innocently with a few bats of her long lashes.

Cana's grin was nothing less of mischievous, "I don't think you want me to answer that."

The two laughed and continued with what they had been doing before, Mirajanne turning to her cleaning, and Cana returning to the kitchen from where she came from. So content in her work, Mirajanne jumped when she heard the tavern's door slam open, the frame almost unhinging through the force. Everyone paused to look at the looming figure of Elfmen; his face almost as grave as the sight of blood was splattered on his clothes.

"Elfmen?" Mirajanne approached quietly, reaching a tender hand out.

Elfmen's dark eyes snapped to his sister, his face contorted in confusing emotions.

Eyes never wavering, he lifted a giant bag only to slam his cargo onto the table, opening it he pulled out the biggest buck Mirajanne had seen in a long time. Elfman's face changed to pride, "I got us dinner."

The uncomfortable silence broke and everyone hooted, easing the tension that had surrounded the bar so suddenly. Mirajanne couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, having thought her brother had brought devastating news, maybe she was more paranoid then she thought.

Taking a cloth that was tucked in her pale pink skirt, she reached up and wiped Elfman's dirty face, "You worried me there, you didn't have to come in so stoic like, why don't you smile for a change?"

"I do smile, any man smiles." Elman frowned, his busy eyebrows almost completely covering those sharp eyes of his.

"Yes well, maybe you should smile _more_." Mirajanne suggested, not wanting to tell her littler brother that his face and demeanor often scared many away.

"Now that would be a sight to behold," A light voice chimed in with a chuckle. Mirajanne turned to see the last of the Strauss siblings standing at the doorway with her own bright smile on display.

Mirajanne returned that smile immediately and clap her hands, "And Lisanna is back too, we should have a feast! I am sure you have a lot to tell me from your visit to Lazider."

Lisanna walked from the doorway and peaked at the buck Elfman caught, "I haven't seen any of those for a long time," She patted her brother in encouragement, "And yes, the Kelvedan village has me worried about some things… I could use everyone's opinion."

"Well why don't we go into the back and have Cana skin the buck first? We can talk over some roasted meat for a change." Mirajanne ushered her sister to the back, giddy to see her sister smiling and talking once again. The darkness that had consumed Lisanna had finally subsided, and her sister was almost completely back to her old self.

Elfman carried the buck over his shoulder, standing a bit taller with his prize for all to see. Animals, real animals, had been scarce for many years in Kelvador, considering their crops had been dying and they hadn't seen a lick of rain. Now, it seemed slowly their land was changing. A few rain showers here, a couple budding crops there, it was a slow change, but change nonetheless.

Before they entered the stacked stone kitchen, they could feel the fire's warmth and smell the many herbs and spices that they knew hung down from the ceiling. In the back they saw Cana cooking at her pace, with her liquor bottle not far. She had tied a cloth around her hair, but of course did not bother with an apron like Mirajanne always asked. Turning to see her company, Cana smiled at the two returning siblings before her eyes caught Elfman's trophy.

Whistling Cana stared at the big hunk of meat, "Well whatta ya' know, looks like a herd arrived near town."

"I got him from near the rock cliffs, I know he's not alone, but I don't think we should touch the young ones before the heard gets bigger." Elfman patted his catch.

"What a shame," Cana mulled over the thought, "I sure was hoping for some fawn meat."

Elfman's eyebrows furrowed once again and his eyes clouded with anger, of course that was before Cana burst out laughing.

"I am just joking, Elman," She smiled as she slapped his arm in good spirit, "By the gods, you need to lighten up."

Elfman rubbed his arm, looking around to make it seem like it didn't hurt, "Where's Guildarts?"

"Needing some testosterone are we?" Cana's eyes sparked in good humor, "He's out flirting with whatever poor soul has crossed his path, my guess is he will come slinking in around dinner time."

Elfman just nodded, giving Lisanna a pat before dunking under the door's entryway.

Mirajanne leaned against the wood counter, handing Cana the knives she needed for dinner's preparation, "You don't need to be so hard on him."

"Ah he needs a little teasing, he's too tense." Cana shrugged while she inspected her knives.

"We all are," Lisanna said over the water pale, wiping her hands on her brown travel pants, "But that time will pass don't you think?"

Mirajanne walked over to give her sister a soft hug, "Of course it will."

A smile peaked on Cana's lips before she made a show of rolling her eyes, "Alright you two, lets leave the lovey stuff and focus on dinner."

"Cheers!" Everyone in the small bar lifted their glasses. The laughter that always filled the tavern seemed just a bit louder that night as everyone celebrated the fact of another day lived. Friends from all over the village hugged and joked around with the woman dancing between the crowds handing out drinks and food. A fire crackled in the old fireplace, the flames dancing with the music of the fiddle in Gildart's hands. Cana's flute could be heard on the other side of the candle lit room, her music flowing perfectly with her father's that made their listeners sway and skip around.

"Alright you lousy good-for-nothings!" Canas rough voice halted any sound of music and talking. Everyone looked to the young mistress of the tavern with sloppy smiles and quiet expectations.

"From the rocks of our mountains, captured by the brave hands of Elfman," Cana pointed her flute over to the corner where Elfman sat, a giant glass in one burly hand and the other lifted in an awkward wave, "Prepared to perfection by yours truly, I give you… our dinner!"

The kitchen doors swung open and in came the Strauss sisters, all dressed up in their festive gowns of brighter skirts with the tribal patterns from the Kelvadens of old and short corset tops, but that wasn't the only thing that made the small crowd cheer, the giant plate of a beautiful cooked buck in their hands was also a reason. The two women gave winning smiles, walking through the cheering customers and setting the plate on the long middle table that was already decorated for all to see.

"Now, eat up!" Cana raised her arms, and up raised everyone's glasses once again. Gildarts broke from his cooing over Lisanna to stand on a table and play his fiddle like he had never played before. Cana smiled and licked her lips before joining Gildart's tune with her own. Plates of meat and small grown vegetables were passed around until everyone got a taste of the precious meat that wasn't chicken nor goat. A blessing it truly was and though it was not enough for everyone to be full, their hearts had become full enough. The music lightened and quickened and soon everyone was dancing together in a circle, a dance of thanks that they hadn't done in so long. So the night went on, with more laughter, more drinking, and into the night they could pretend that this moment would last forever.

Early morning light shined in through the open windows of the tavern, the smell of the meat lingering even as Cana, Gildarts, and the Strauss siblings cleaned from the night full of festivities. They stayed silent, but the silence was comfortable and warm.

They had been cleaning for an hour or so before all their heads lifted to look at the door. "Do you smell that?" Lisanna asked, all of them nodded at the strange yet familiar scent.

Carefully putting their brooms, mops, and other cleaning supplies down, they gathered together, eyes bright and their human skins ready to be shed off. They all flinched a little when in zoomed a dark grey _tarai_ , that zipped all around the bar before finally slowing its tornado speed and land harshly on one of the wooden tables.

It took each of them a second to realize who's _tarai_ it was, it's metallic darkness so close to a _tarai_ Mirajanne and Lisanna had encountered when working with a certain dragon king.

"Is it…?" Mirajanne tried to coax.

"It's that dragon prince's" Gildarts scratched his unshaven scruff.

Cana rolled her eyes, "You mean Gajeel," She pushed from the small pack they had made, "It has a note on it, see?" She pointed at the moving scale where a piece of paper had been tied around its tiny body.

"Here let me," Lisanna decided, walking over to the _tarai_ with slightly more confidence then she did with the other one she had to touch years ago. Carefully, she untied the note, freeing the _tarai_ from its mission. Stepping back, Lisanna and the others watched it fly out just as fast as it came in.

They all stood, not knowing what to do next. "Well?" Cana asked impatiently, "What did the lizard have to say?"

Lisanna unrolled the small note and read out loud, "Strauss, Levy has called a counsel meeting. Emergency. Head to Edhelos now."

"Not one with words is he?" Mirajanne laughed nervously, but no one laughed along with her.

"We have to go to the Edhelian capital." Lisanna stated knowing the feeling of peace they had felt was coming to a quick end.

"Well, there's no use standing around here," Cana snapped, "Father and I will whip you up something for the journey, it's best you leave before noon." Then she turned and walked away, not wanting to discuss it more then needed, or anyone see her true feelings that showed clearly on her face.

Only thirty minutes passed and the siblings were packed with the essentials, the food and water sack slung around Elfman's shoulder. Cana and Gildarts stood in front of the entrance of the tavern, Cana's arms wrapped around herself and her father's around her shoulder. Mirajanne and Lisanna had changed from their festival wear and into their worn out travel garments.

"We will see you soon?" Mirajanne tried to lull Cana's tension away.

"I'm sure the meeting won't take long, it can't be worse then the war," Lisanna agreed with her sister.

Cana looked at the three and sighed before going into Mirajanne's open arms, "Don't expect your jobs not to be taken…"

They laughed, "I wouldn't expect any less of you," Mirajanne smiled, before letting her friend go so her younger siblings could say their goodbyes.

"Ah Mirajanne! I'm going to miss you so!" Gildarts wailed as he took her in an embrace, and for once, she let him; well, briefly before pushing him off.

"We will miss you too, Gildarts." She patted his arm before turning around. The three of them waved goodbye one last time before facing the sun and starting another journey.

"Let's go to Edhelos."

* * *

Levy woke up on soft emerald glass near some perfectly clear stream she had never seen before. The puffy clouds in a blue sky moved slowly with the nonexistent wind and the sun just lightly kissed her sparkling skin with its warmth. The long yellow satin gown she had worn to bed moved like water around her as she got up and the sound of birds she had never heard before echoed around the open field.

"Hello Levy," A bright voice called.

Turning around, the sapphire-haired elf couldn't help but gasp and run to hug the taller figure of her best friend Lucy, who stood not far behind her.

"Lucy!" She cried and clung to her angelic friend, afraid that the dream would end and her support would be gone once again, but Lucy didn't disappear, instead she raised a fair hand and placed it on top of Levy's head. The long white slip she wore hugged her accents perfectly, yet also flowed out like the pure white wings that raised up behind her back. Her hair was pulled back, pinned with the flower crown that sat beautifully on her head.

A sigh came from those pink lips, "Levy, it is so good to see you."

"Is this real? I am dreaming right? To actually talk to you like this..." Levy lifted her eyes to see those familiar brown eyes sparkling back at her.

"No," Lucy laughed, "This is real, or as real as it can be," She let the princess go to hold her hands, "We are in a dreamscape, a place I have made so I can communicate with you."

Levy looked around in awe, "That's spectacular, you made this?"

"Well, it is a replica of Arvandor," Lucy kneeled to stroke the flowers growing around them, smiling at the nature as if it was her own child, "I missed you and everyone."

Levy kneeled down with her friend, watching her in her element, "Then why haven't you contacted me before? How long has it been? Do you understand how much I missed you? How much I missed Erza? I have been worried."

"I should have expected to be attacked with questions," Lucy glowed before looking back down at the flowers, "My magic was not strong enough yet, it took me awhile to regain the amount I had before…" She sucked in, "Before Zeref sent me back to Iantica."

"And now you have the strength?" Levy prodded.

A different type of sigh came from Lucy, "Almost, a lot of my magic and time has been invested in training Erza which made the growth process in my magic slow."

"How is Erza?" Levy's heart ached with the mention of her faithful friend.

Lucy looked away to the distant green hills that rolled across the land like waves, "I haven't seen her in a couple months."

"What?" Levy stood, "How is that possible? Haven't you been training her?"

"I was. One day she just… stopped showing up. I would go see her, but the DarkLands is a place I cannot cross into."

"I have to see her then." Levy turned to go… somewhere, anywhere closer to her friend. The thought of Erza disappearing with those strange dark powers growing stronger in her, terrified Levy. She needed support; she needed light, if she was alone that was just another Zeref disaster calling their names.

"Levy, we are in a dreamscape, you can't see her." Lucy's eyes softened in understanding and she reached out her hand, "Come sit, let's talk okay?"

Levy's shoulders slumped in defeat and she sat back down, the flowers moving out of her way to create the perfect spot of soft grass.

"We don't have that much time," Lucy said, "Tell me about Iantica, I actually miss it."

"Well the capital is almost rebuilt, the counsel has been working hard it fix everything," The a spark of recollection shot in Levy's mind, "Oh! Lucy, I have called counsel meeting. A group of rebels have caused some very serious problems, so I sent a message to the other counsel members, if they got it they should be here soon. Is there any way you can make it? Any way you can come back?"

"Its not easy to cross dimensions Levy, you know that, and I am needed here," Lucy apologized with a hand on her friend's, "We have this dreamscape, though I cannot promise you I can connect with your dream every time."

"Why's that?" Levy raised a slim brow.

Lucy turned her flawless face away, but not quick enough for Levy to not see the pink on her cheeks, "I was thinking about contacting Natsu. I can't be in multiple dreams at once, and I haven't seen him in so long."

"I see," Levy giggled, "So you have to split time with me and lover boy hmm? Well if you see him, tell him about the counsel meeting."

Lucy turned back, "You haven't yet?"

Levy scratched her cheek, "Well since you left, he's always been on the move. I don't think anyone has been able to contact him, but I can't speak for Gajeel."

"No one has seen him?" Lucy asked in surprise, "I hope he is alright. I can try to send someone? It will be hard, but if you had some of my people to be our representatives then maybe… maybe that would be easier. I can speak with the others easily no matter the distance. It will give me time to contact Natsu, and of course Erza."

"Wow, you can do that?" Levy leaned back, "You just continue to surprise me, well whatever you think is best."

As soon as Levy finished she noticed Lucy fading in and out, even the land was losing its vibrant colors, "What's happening?"

"We're out of time," Lucy looked around, "I will send my representatives as soon as I can."

"Wait!" Levy tried to reach out only to have her hand pass through, "I still have so much more to tell you!"

Lucy's voice began fading along with her surroundings, "I'm not dying Levy, I promise I will contact you soon, look for my messenger."

"Who is it? What do they look like?" Levy shouted to the growing darkness.

The bell-like laugh of Lucy ringed around Levy, "Don't worry, you will know when you see them."

The darkness closed around Levy and any proof of Lucy's existence disappeared with the dream. Startling awake, Levy sucked in air so she could regain a slower heartbeat.

"Really Princess, you would think this much sleep would at least make those dreadful dark circles disappear," A lovely voice nagged.

Levy's eyes blinked until the blurry surroundings focused on the stern face of her other advisor and counsel member, Evergreen. The intimidating elf looked at Levy up and down under the lenses of her wood glasses; those slim eyes and long lashes squinted slightly. Her plump lips pursed in annoyance and her long ivory-tan hair rolled in fluffy waves that tickled Levy's nose. As usual, the elf with the obsession of all things fine and rich wore her velvet green gown accented with fur lining. Her skin was still shinning with youth, but her walnut eyes held her vast experience with life.

Picking at her fur tipped sleeve, Evergreen glanced at Levy through the corner of her eyes, "Well? Do you planned on dressing any time soon?"

Sleep still drugging her thoughts; Levy wiped her eyes, "Dress? For what?"

Evergreen stood, her manicured hands placed on her hips and a smile twitching at her blush lips in anticipation, "The Counsel has arrived."

* * *

 **Yay finally this chapter is done! Whoop-de-whoop. There is so many separate character stories to follow its gonna get real crazy. Also still looking for artists who might want to draw a cover. No, I don't want to pay cuz I am a poor college student trying to build up her savings, ha...haha... I hope y'all liked it and until next time!**


End file.
